


Ephlyon AU Collection

by gradoprincelyon



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot Collection, rating will vary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gradoprincelyon/pseuds/gradoprincelyon
Summary: A collection of Ephlyon AU story ideas condensed into oneshots. Each chapter will be a different AU, so ratings will vary, but they all center around Ephraim & LyonChapter 1:Mercenary Ephraim AUChapter 2:Arranged marriage AUChapter 3:Reincarnation / Modern AUChapter 4:Canonverse fluff, Ephraim and Lyon are engaged
Relationships: Ephraim/Lyon (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. (G) Arrested

**Author's Note:**

> This collection will be for AU ideas I liked enough to start writing, but for whatever reason couldn't "complete" so that's why I'm putting them in a collection instead of as their own separate oneshots. Some of these will just be drabbles but some will be longer, lengths will vary! 
> 
> And rating will vary. The rating will be in each chapter title, like how chapter 1 says (G) but chapter 2 says (E) so keep that in mind, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet was inspired by a prompt generator that gave the prompt "Ephraim: Don't worry, I've been arrested before. I'll get us out of this." And it made me think of a mercenary Ephraim who's a little less than noble all the time, which made me think of a Flynn Rider characterization of Mercenary!Ephraim, which made me think of a Tangled(ish?) AU, for anyone who's seen that movie. (If you haven't, or if it's confusing to tell what's going on, I'm putting more info on this AU in the end chapter notes)
> 
> Also I wrote this late last night in one go so it's pretty brief but I hope you enjoy

"Don't worry. I've been arrested before. I'll get us out of this."

"You what?!" Lyon hissed.

"Well, you know, law enforcement," Ephraim said, and went on to explain nothing else.

Lyon looked to his mercenary escort (brainless, he was starting to think Ephraim was brainless), then looked down to his shackled wrists. Why did he think going with this man would be a good idea? Sure, he'd be free to explore the Magvel he'd always wanted to see, but this...this wasn't how he'd pictured things would go.

"On the count of three," Ephraim whispered low enough that their captor wouldn't hear, "I'm gonna need you to duck."

"Duck?"

"One," Ephraim started.

_Great. My hero,_ Lyon thought tiredly.

"Two…"

"Three!"

Lyon did as he was told and ducked. Ephraim did something with his arms, spinning them around where Lyon's head had just been, and somehow, whatever Ephraim did _worked_. His shackles broke off, but Ephraim caught them in mid air before he chucked them at the back of their captor's head.

Lyon winced, that _had_ to hurt. The law enforcer fell to the ground with a heavy thud, knocked out cold.

"Yes!" Ephraim pumped his fists in the air. "Now to get you out of those and find my lance and-"

"And my book."

"And your book, I was just about to say that," Ephraim smiled. He was already fiddling with the locking mechanism on Lyon's handcuffs. And to Lyon's surprise once more, he broke the chains somehow. Lyon was looking the whole time and he couldn't even catch how Ephraim had done it.

Lyon rubbed his now-freed wrists. "Are we going to go to the city now?"

"The capital? Yeah, yeah of course. This was just a… detour." Ephraim coughed. He couldn't admit he'd made such a huge blunder that landed them in this mess. "Anyway. I'll take you to the capital city of Grado like I promised, so you can meet that special mage who wrote your special books-"

"Spellbooks."

"Spellbooks, like I said, and then you'll give me back my bracelet, like our deal."

"And if you don't fulfill your end of the deal, or _can't_ because of say...another detour," Lyon emphasizes the last word. "Then I guess I'll keep your little sun bracelet in the void forever."

"That's not fair, I know nothing of magic," Ephraim narrowed his eyes. "I don't even know how you did that...portal thing."

"It's not a portal thing. I summoned a rift between the boundaries of shadows, and tucked your little sun bracelet nice and snug inside, where _only I_ can pull it back out. You need me," Lyon said with a smug, proud smile. Proud that all his studying in solitude paid off so well. Because now it's now helping him achieve his dreams - finally going _outside_ in spite of the dangers, seeing the grass and trees up close, animals and people and towns they've passed along the way. And he's not going to let himself be afraid anymore of illness, diseases, dangers of the outside world, because he knows in his heart this is important. He couldn't stay locked in that tower any longer, and his guardian was just going to have to understand that… eventually.

And anyway, he had to meet this "Knoll", the one who lived in the capital city of Grado, the one who authored all his spellbooks. Sure, he didn't have any more clues to go off of than this, but once they got to the city… well, they'd go from there. Surely there'd be more clues once they got there, and they'd be that much closer to realizing Lyon's goal.

"Like I said, I know nothing of magic. Anyway, I found our stuff," Ephraim said, raising his lance in one hand, and with his other hand tossing Lyon's book. Lyon caught it and held it close to his chest. 

"Thanks," Lyon said quieter.

"Now let's go! This way to the capital!" Ephraim shouted, pointing dramatically, with that ridiculous charming grin on his face. At the angle where Lyon stood, the sun shone behind Ephraim's head, and it made a glow like a halo behind him. Lyon was still suspicious of whether the solar brace truly belonged to Ephraim or if the mercenary had just stolen it, but in that moment, Lyon thought perhaps it was made for him after all. Ephraim was surely radiant like the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Role wise, Lyon is Rapunzel. He's the long lost prince of Grado who was locked away in a tower all his life, with only dark tomes to read to pass the time. His "guardian" is probably some baddie like Fomortiis or Riev or someone  
> • Ephraim is also the long lost prince of Renais but he grew up as a mercenary and doesn't know that. His solar brace is proof of his birthright, not that he knows that. I'm thinking Eirika either grew up a mercenary with him too (and they're just separated right now), or she grew up in Renais as a princess and they each don't know they have a twin.  
> • meeting Knoll is just a reason for Lyon to want/need to go to Grado's capital. Once he's there, he's eventually discovered to be the long lost prince, Ephraim eventually gets recognized too because of his bracelet, and they eventually can live happy ever after. And they kiss


	2. (E) Arranged Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephraim and Lyon are arranged to marry... the wrong people. Lyon has an unconventional solution to the problem. (features side Eirika/L'Arachel)
> 
> **Note: E rating** is for the section after the line "And after their wedding came the wedding night" through the end of the chapter

When Vigarde first told Lyon the news, all smiles and congratulations on a marriage Lyon had no say in, he felt his mind stutter. Him? Wed Eirika? If he were still his younger self, insecure and confused of his own true feelings, he may have been excited by such news. Relieved in fact.

But he'd grown into himself by now. He'd long since realized his old feelings for Eirika wouldn't have led to what was best for the both of them. He'd long since realized what he felt towards Ephraim was more than jealousy or admiration or friendship. Ephraim had long since realized that, too. The last three visits spent sneaking kisses and heavy petting between the shadows where no one would see– the thoughts made him long for the twins' next visit. Even when it would be under less happy circumstances.

Soon enough the twins did arrive– thank the gods, both of them, not just Lyon's "fianceé". He didn't want to think about the rehearsal dinners and wedding-robe-fitting and whatever else. He wanted to apologize to Eirika and cry into Ephraim's tunic, hear them say everything was going to be ok when it wasn't.

When he finally had a moment alone with both of them, it was in his bedroom and away from prying ears. Lyon sunk into his over plush bedding, grabbed a pillow and hugged it pitifully. "You can sit too if you want to," Lyon said to break the silence.

Ephraim didn't hesitate to sit beside Lyon. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder, squeezing tight. Lyon dropped his head onto Ephraim's shoulder. Breathed. Tried not to think.

"Lyon," it was Eirika who spoke. She was still standing across from them. "We can't– there has to be another way. Some way out of this mess. If there's anything, anything you can think of– you're so intelligent, Lyon, Ephraim and I were hoping you might have some ideas…"

"Nothing that wouldn't be…" Lyon swallowed. "Crazy."

"Maybe we need something crazy, then," Ephraim said, a little too loud, like he was reassuring himself. "I can't just– I can't wed the woman my sister is in love with, while you two have to get married."

Lyon had heard the news, too, that Ephraim was to marry the Princess of Rausten. He'd never met Lady L'arachel himself, but he'd heard about her from Eirika, and he knew she was as Lyon was to Ephraim.

"What kind of cruel fate is it that my sister and I are to wed the wrong people?"

"Please, Lyon, if you have any ideas at all…" Eirika paced in front of them now, hands clasped. "We tried to talk sense into our father and he would hear none of it. Neither of us can think of a way out at this point. So please, even if it's 'crazy', at least let us be the judges of that?"

Lyon rubbed at his eyes. He had gotten his hopes up far too high when he first researched the spell. But it was mad. He couldn't expect the twins to agree to it. He couldn't expect them to never get caught if they even attempted it.

Ephraim kissed the crown of his head. "Please," he whispered, rubbing Lyon's shoulders gently.

"There's a… spell," Lyon started with a shaky breath. "It's dark magic. It's… an illusionary potion, changing a person's appearance so long as the conditions are met."

"Appearance?" Ephraim asked. Lyon assumed he hadn't pieced it together yet.

"Theoretically if you both agreed to it, I could prepare this potion for you both, to… take on the appearance of each other. And speak with each other's voices. And. And if it works, no one but myself and other chosen individuals will be able to see what you really look like. So… theoretically… you could switch... places," he finished lamely.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Lyon, that's brilliant."

"Lyon! That's amazing!" 

Before he could get another word in, Ephraim hugged him to his chest so tightly Lyon thought he might snap like a twig. Then again, those were always his favorite kind of embraces from Ephraim. Lyon wrapped his arms around him automatically. 

"But it's– I can't ask you to agree to this! It's so much… you'd be giving up your lives. Your identities. You can't…" Lyon mumbled.

"It's not so different from what Eirika and I would do as kids. Pretend to be each other to get out of duties. And hey, I never wanted to be king anyway, we always knew Eirika would be the better ruler between us."

"I know how to act like my brother, I can pull it off," Eirika added, a smile growing wide on her face now. "Perhaps I'll even be taken more seriously as a man."

"But– Ephraim, you'd have to act like a woman…" Lyon trailed off.

"I'd have to act like Eirika, you mean. And when has Eirika ever been exceedingly feminine?" Ephraim said bluntly. "Er, no offense."

Eirika folded her arms. "I can't be offended by that when I've never wanted to be just a helpless princess."

"Still, you'd… you'd basically... be my 'wife,'" Lyon coughs, embarrassed. "Ephraim, that doesn't... bother you?"

"I'd get to marry you!" Ephraim's smile was ear to ear. He pulled Lyon's face in for a kiss on the lips, then kissed his nose, his cheek, his neck, before burying his face in Lyon's shoulder. "It's all I want. I don't care if it's under these circumstances, I don't care."

Lyon felt a rush of warm affection spread through him. He loved this man, and Ephraim loved him enough to agree so eagerly. And Eirika wanted this too. It felt almost too perfect. He was still anxious that something could go terribly, terribly wrong somehow– wouldn't he be ruining their lives if they changed their minds at any point? Wouldn't the consequences be insurmountable if the ruse is discovered? But whenever Ephraim held him like this, it was easier not to let his anxious mind overthink.

\---

Gods, they were really doing this.

Lyon thought this over and over as he prepared the potion. Cut locks of each twins hair. Gathered other ingredients that'd make the effects stronger. Permanent, for all intents and purposes, unless the twins had a change of heart someday in the future.

Lyon worried, feared, that he was being selfish. Unbelievably so. He would essentially be tying Ephraim to him forever. Ephraim, strong and kind and handsome and perfect. Lyon has never deserved him, and he's not sure he ever will.

Perhaps the only thing saving him from incredible guilt is the knowledge that this plan is truly the best option for both twins. Eirika will get to marry the woman she loves. Ephraim won't have to be a king of Renais. And even if (when) Ephraim grows tired of Lyon eventually, at least he was attracted to him enough for a time– better than Ephraim being stuck with a woman he doesn't desire for all his days.

\---

When the potion was finished, he gave the proper vial to each twin. They drank it without hesitation. And before Lyon's eyes, their features morphed. Their voices swapped.

"It worked," Lyon breathed.

The twins embraced him in a group hug. 

And now that he knew for certain it worked, Lyon drank a different potion he'd prepared, the one that would undo the effects solely for his own eyes and ears. The twins changed back into their true selves before his eyes, but he knew the illusionary spell was still in full affect and would be for as long as needed.

He gave several vials of this second potion to Eirika, for L'Arachel and any others Eirika entrusted with the secret.

And like that, things went smoothly. It felt almost unreal. Eirika was the one to go back home to Renais because everyone saw her as the prince. Ephraim stayed here in Grado because everyone saw him as Lyon's betrothed.

It really worked, Lyon thought. It worked, its working, its working.

\---

And after their wedding came the wedding night.

\---

Ephraim gave a deep, slow roll of his hips then, hitting just the right spot that sent shockwaves of pleasure through Lyon. Lyon whined, wrapped his legs around Ephraim's middle, pulling him closer and willing him to go deeper.

"I love you," Ephraim said, smile softer now. He dipped his head downward to kiss Lyon's lips. "I love you–" another kiss, "–so much, you have no idea, my–" another kiss, " _–husband._ "

"Ephraim," whined Lyon. Tears pricked at his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure and emotion, he couldn't believe - he couldn't believe this was real. He was having a wedding night with his love.

Ephraim sunk his body down so all his weight rested on Lyon. Lyon felt as if he were being crushed under a heavy blanket. A very heavy and attractive blanket. With muscles. And– well, that may have been a poor metaphor. Lyon was having trouble thinking with how aroused he was. And then Ephraim picked up his pace, kissing and sucking Lyon's neck all the while. Lyon curled his hands in Ephraim's turquoise hair.

Lyon didn't know what he did in this life, in any lifetime, to deserve this man, this divine god-like being in his bed. He should be the one worshiping Ephraim's body, not the other way around. Ephraim's cock always felt so impossibly huge inside him, and every thrust of his hips sent Lyon into ecstasy. He could cry. It felt too good. He loved Ephraim.

"I love you," Lyon whimpered. "E– Ephraim, gods–"

"I love that I'm married to you, now," Ephraim whispered over the shell of Lyon's ear, and that's what did it. Lyon shuddered with his whole body when he came. His cock spasmed trapped between his stomach and Ephraim's, and the pressure made his orgasm all the more intense. 

" _Lyon_ , Lyon, you're so tight– my– perfect– y-you're perfect–" and Ephraim came with one last deep thrust inside Lyon.

They laid like that for minutes, perhaps, catching their breaths and basking in the afterglow. Lyon's eyelids felt tired and heavy, and if it weren't for Ephraim's next words, he might've fallen asleep right then and there.

But Ephraim said, "So... did you enjoy our, ah... 'wedding night'?"

"Mm... Eph..."

Ephraim grasped Lyon's hand then, pulling his hand up to his lips. He kissed the ring on Lyon's finger. "I think we 'consummated the marriage'... quite nicely, huh?"

"If... if you're going to say it like that, then we had plenty of 'premarital sex' too..." Lyon huffed, but a blush crept on his face anyways.

Ephraim chuckled, then paused. "We should clean this off..."

He made a move to sit up, but Lyon tightened his hold around Ephraim. "Noo. Stay."

"But you don't like it when you fall asleep with cum dried on you."

Lyon groaned. "But its our wedding night. You can't leave the bed."

"...Is that a tradition?" Ephraim asked. "Wait, but, it's only for a moment."

"Too long," Lyon argued tiredly, hoping it sounded humorous enough. Hoping he didn't sound as clingy as he actually felt right now.

"Alright, but don't say I hadn't told you so in the morning..." but Ephraim sounded too fond for the words to hold any real weight. He wrapped his arms tight around Lyon again, and Lyon quickly did the same. Too quickly, but. He just needed to hold Ephraim tight right now and never let go, so this dream could never fade away. He was just glad Ephraim was one for physical touch.

"To think, we can do this every day now..." Ephraim whispered. "I don't have to go home to Renais. I don't have to wait months to see you again. I can't believe it."

"I can't, either," Lyon said honestly. And this time when his eyelids felt heavy, sleep claimed him– the first they slumbered together as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this concept when I first thought of it, but I could never think of a solution to the twins still being stuck as each other indefinitely, so I kind of lost steam with the story. But I still liked what I wrote, so I tidied it up into its own "completed" oneshot. Also, editing this has made me sappy for newlywed ephlyons🥺


	3. (T) Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU / Reincarnation AU
> 
> Lyon has had dreams all his life of another world, another lifetime, with people who must have been incredibly important to him- but he can never quite remember the details of these dreams after waking. He always searches for turquoise and aquamarine hair in crowds of passersby, and he'd do anything to just get to speak with the ghosts haunting his dreams. But then one day, he meets a man in real life who is far too familiar to be a stranger he's never met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story could be rated as G as well, but I get tripped up on G vs T rating sometimes, and I'd rather just be safe than sorry

In his childhood, Lyon would always turn round when he saw flashes of aquamarine, turquoise. Sometimes it would be a random passerby with hair that color. Those times left Lyon with the the most disappointment when he could not recognize said stranger, and he didn't know why. He never knew why.

Except. There was always this feeling like he didn't belong here in this lifetime. He'd have fantastical dreams of the most lavish things, the most magical things, the most horrid things, and he could never quite remember them upon waking, most of the time. But they were vivid while he dreamed them, even if he struggled to hold onto the visions in the waking hours.

There were characters in the dreams, too, of course. And they were real to him, they felt important, even if their names eluded him every time. Princes and princesses, his mind supplied, or maybe just one of each, maybe from the same land, maybe with the same smiles.

Somehow, as much as he feels like his whole life has been leading up to one big revelation... it's incredibly mundane when it actually happens. He's in the library, has been searching a book for longer than he kept track, when he looks up. And he sees turquoise. Turquoise hair, turquoise eyes, staring back at him. Because the man is staring at him like he has been sorting out a puzzle for minutes, and when he notices Lyon's looked up and looking right back his eyes widen and change into recognition.

Or maybe Lyon is projecting (he is). But-

The man comes over to his table, and Lyon cannot tear his eyes away as he approaches. 

"Hi. Are… are you…" the man fumbles once he's here, because if he's here for the crazy reason Lyon thinks, of course he would stutter putting such things into words. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He settles for, and his eyes plead to be known.

"You look...very familiar," Lyon swallows. It is by all accounts an understatement. It is like saying space is 'kind of big' when it is filled with billions and billions of galaxies. Or like saying the sky is blue when it can be beautiful and vibrant reds, purples, oranges, cyans and pitch blacks. 

Because he is certain, as certain as he's ever known anything in his life, that this man stepped straight out of his dreams into this world. He doesn't know this man, and yet he does, inexplicably, _know_ him on a level unexplained.

But he doesn't say this, he doesn't bring up the dreams, because that is too absurd in the waking world for most, save eccentrics like himself, and he is scared of scaring off a man he so desperately wants to know in _this_ world.

\---

They went out for coffee. His name was Ephraim, he said, he was a carpenter. He came to the library because him and his crew were working on the wing of the building undergoing construction, not because he really went to the library that much... or _at all_ really, he admitted sheepishly. Which made sense, because Lyon knows he'd have recognized a man like this sooner if he frequented the library enough for their paths to have crossed sooner.

Lyon didn't tell him about what _he_ did, because it was rather embarrassing to admit to the _average_ person that he worked at the metaphysical shop his best friend and roommate (Knoll) owned. (Technically he did things on the side for extra cash as well, but the problem was they were 1. side hustles, and 2. all tied to the aforementioned metaphysical stuff, anyway). Though maybe Ephraim wasn't the average person, he didn't know. He didn't know this man yet. He wanted to, desperately, but this was all too soon and they were strangers still, and the last thing he wanted was to give reasons to scare Ephraim off, even if Ephraim seemed just as equally interested in Lyon so far.

Objectively speaking, their impulsive coffee outing was not much to write home about. Actually, Ephraim was the one to do most of the talking while Lyon did most of the listening, and that was kind of nice. It was nice to not have to explain himself and just get to hear tidbits of Ephraim's life, information that he would compartmentalize in his mind and mull over for longer than one ought to.

He learned Ephraim had a twin sister (with hair aquamarine, Lyon breathed sharply when he'd mentioned that). He learned she had gone away to university while Ephraim went to trade school, because he's 'not all that smart'. (And Lyon found himself wishing they could've met years sooner, maybe Lyon could have helped Ephraim with his studies. It was such a ridiculous thought, but all the same, he wished it fiercely in the moment.)

Ephraim thanked him for indulging him in this, apologized for being weird, for interrupting Lyon and whatever he'd been reading at the library earlier (Lyon can't recall what the title of the book was, and he hardly cares about that at all).

Ephraim gave him his phone number and suggested they could 'maybe do this again sometime'.

Lyon tried to stop himself from nodding too enthusiastically, tried to be normal, tried to say the right words, and Ephraim smiled at him. He'd been smiling the whole while really, and his eyes wouldn't leave Lyon, like he was memorizing him. Or Lyon was projecting his own thoughts and actions. But the smile was real and that counted for something.

When they parted ways, Ephraim shook his hand. His hand was calloused and firm, warm, and it was the most achingly familiar thing Lyon's ever felt in his life.

\---

Lyon dreamed more vividly that night than he thinks he ever has before. He still cannot remember clearly enough upon waking, but he swears he dreamed of a man with hair turquoise who shone more brilliant than the sun.

\---

They go out for coffee again. This time it's at Ephraim's favorite spot, he says. This time they sit at these bar-stool chairs at the counter instead of in chairs across each other. This time Ephraim's shoulder touches his while they talk, and Lyon finds it so very, very distracting in a wonderful way.

He's researched a lot about twins in his life, for someone who is an only child. Maybe that was the reason why- there was something pleasant about the idea, being so close as to have a sibling you could grow up beside and share every secret with, a twin who'd always have your back. And, yes, there was this feeling that came from his dreams that twins were _important_ somehow, for some inexplicable reason. The fact _Ephraim_ was a twin only made him all the more certain this was a right assumption all along.

The point being, he's researched a lot about twins, and one thing he discovered was that anyone growing up with a twin tended to be a more physical person with less understanding of physical boundaries or 'personal space bubbles.'

And Ephraim was being rather _touchy,_ considering they've only met twice now and were still strangers to one another. Ephraim was being very animated with his hands, not hesitating to touch Lyon's when he felt it would accentuate a point he was making. Ephraim nudged his shoulder with his own a couple times, and at one point squeezed his shoulder in an over-familiar way. A few times Lyon swore Ephraim was playing _footsie_ with him under the table or something, though that one might've been a stretch of his imagination.

It was nice, all of it was too nice and comfortable and easy, more than it had any right to be, and before they parted ways Lyon was already longing for the next time they could do this.

\---

And they do keep meeting, several more times after that. The outings feel increasingly more like dates every time, and somehow Ephraim has not grown bored of his presence, rather the opposite. He tells Lyon he is a good listener and nice to be around, and it warms Lyon's heart more than it probably should.

He tells knoll about the situation. Knoll is nothing if not supportive in his own way. He thinks it's fate, talks about reincarnation and past lives and prophetic dreams, like he always does when Lyon brings up the dreams. He says to bring Ephraim over sometime so they can meet.

After a month he does so (and is a month moving too fast into whatever this is? But how could it be too soon, when it feels like he's met an old friend he's known a whole lifetime prior?)

If Ephraim thinks their home is odd, he keeps it to himself. He's friendly to Knoll, shakes his hand and everything, like a gentleman.

After Knoll leaves them to their own devices, he realizes two things. They can stay in the kitchen at a comfortable distance, or Lyon can invite Ephraim into his room. Not- not for anything indecent, the thought is absurd, even if he has...thought about certain things more than several times by now, because Ephraim is handsome and too kind and hasn't thought he's a weird freak thus far, which pathetically is already above and beyond all of Lyon's standards. But there's the other problem that his room is full of occult shit and he doesn't want Ephraim freaked out by it.

He really should have asked if he could throw it all in Knoll's room just for the day, just while Ephraim was over. This was a stupid oversight, and maybe he's just nervous because Ephraim's in his _home_ now and he's never quite felt this way with anyone he's met before, let alone after such a short timeframe, but, but, but.

In the end he bites the bullet.

"Holy shit, Lyon," Ephraim says.

"You think it's weird," Lyon says, and his heart falls, because he shouldn't have let Ephraim seen his room after all, it's much too personal.

"No, I- its- wow. It's cool. What is all this?"

So Lyon explains the sigils hung up on his walls are necromantic, which leads to explaining how they come from his spellbooks, which leads to explaining that yes, he knows how it sounds, he's a weirdo who practices witchcraft in real life, yes he was one who believed in it enough to amass a collection like this, and no he hasn't literally tried to resurrect the dead, but yes he's tried to contact spirits with the help of his roommate, many (many many) times.

He half expects Ephraim to crack a joke about ouija boards or whatever tropes he's seen in movies, but apparently Ephraim finds all of this 'really really cool' somehow, and not freakish, not even a little dumb. Or if he thinks it is, he's really good at hiding it. But he gets this feeling that Ephraim is being honestly honest when he says he doesn't think it's creepy, and it makes him want to kiss this man stupidly.

He wonders if maybe, maybe this means he could talk about the dreams. Maybe Ephraim wouldn't find that entirely crazy either. He wants to, badly, to share it with someone like him, when it's something so important to Lyon's life since as far back as he can remember.

"There was a certain reason I got...interested in this stuff," Lyon starts, testing the words out, gauging Ephraim's expression, and he looked attentive with that encouraging smile of his. "I've always had these odd dreams, you see, as far back as I can remember. They were always so realistic and yet I can never recall them enough by the time I wake up, and it's so frustrating, but the people in these dreams… I swear they feel like people I must've met before, a- almost like," he swallowed, dropped Ephraim's gaze and looked down at his shoes. This was hard. Except for Knoll, no one he trusted enough to tell had ever taken him seriously about this before. "-almost like they were real people I met before, in another life, like, like a past life. Like the dreams are memories, and like all this happening now is my... reincarnated life. And I've just … desperately, always wanted to meet these people in my dreams, I thought surely they had to be real, they had to be alive at some point in time even if they weren't anymore, and after I met Knoll and he believed what I was saying it was so- I was so happy someone believed me, I wanted to study what he studied, so that maybe I could talk to the people in my dreams someday if I practiced what I needed to to try contacting the dead. I know that's crazy and I'm, I'm rambling now, I should stop."

"It isn't," Ephraim says, and Lyon feels a hand touch his cheek, warm and solid. Lyon holds his breath. "It isn't crazy," Ephraim repeats, a little louder. "I've… I feel the same… I've had dreams like you described."

Lyon looks up. Turquoise eyes. Those turquoise eyes staring at him so intently, like he knows him, like he's always known him.

"I… you… I always kind of thought I was crazy for thinking the dreams were real, but I still believed anyway, they were too vivid, and there was this person in all my dreams I wanted to see," Ephraim says, and for the first time Lyon's heard from him, his voice is unsteady. "If I put those pieces together like you did, I think maybe I'd have tried this stuff. I don't know, but I do know I'd give anything to talk to the person in my dreams. I only remember vague stuff when I'm awake but I swear I knew them. I don't know, I think something bad happened to them, sometimes I wake up crying, but I… I know they must've been kind and smart and wonderful, and important to me. Is it... would it... be crazy to say you remind me of them?"

Lyon breathes sharply. "Would it be crazy to say you remind me of a person in _my_ dreams?"

"No. No, never," Ephraim whispers.

"That day in the library-"

"I swear I recognized you."

"Me, too."

"I feel like I was born to…"

"...to meet you."

"Lyon..."

"Ephraim..?"

"Can I kiss you?"

He whispered it right against Lyon's lips, their faces have gotten so close, and Lyon responds with action rather than words. Ephraim wraps his arm around Lyon's middle, tangles his other hand in Lyon's hair, and Lyon's hands fall on Ephraim's shoulders, and the kiss feels like the first of a thousand he's already had, maybe, and he wants nothing more than to kiss this man for the rest of his life even if he's known him for so short a time and they should still be strangers but aren't, because they could never be when these dreams mean so much more than dreams.

The thought comes alarmingly fast that he thinks, he thinks he might be in love with Ephraim, maybe always has been since before he was born.

The other thought that comes to him is he’d like to spend the rest of his life with Ephraim, hopes that that can be possible. Because... because he thinks that they never got the chance to in whatever past life.

He wants to meet his sister, his father, his friends, see where Ephraim grew up, see everything that made him who he is and everything important to him and more, wants to share a life with him to make up for a life cut short, because deep down Lyon thinks (knows) he is already an older age now than he ever got to be in the past life.

The kisses turn from hurried with need to slower and sweeter. Lyon likes this, a lot. They sit down onto Lyon's bed together, hardly breaking the kiss in the process. And Ephraim, physical-touch Ephraim, runs his hands down Lyon's arms and makes goosebumps rise on his skin. He maneuvers Lyon into his lap, to which Lyon groans and holds Ephraim tighter.

And even when they break apart from kissing, their faces are close, breaths intermingled. There is an intimacy in eye-contact, Lyon realizes, and in mapping out the close-up details of another's face. He traces feather-light touches over a scar on Ephraim's nose, the stubble on his chin. He wonders if his own features feel like home to Ephraim the way Ephraim's do to him.

"Could we sleep together?" Lyon says suddenly, and instantly regrets his wording. "Not- not like that! I just mean literally. Just sleeping. Nothing else. That's all. I just. Its just that. I…"

Ephraim smiles with a laugh of his. "Yeah. I'd really like that, actually… I was kinda thinking the same thing."

 _I want to wake up from my dreams to see you're still here with me,_ they both think, simultaneously.

It might be a little ridiculous, to spend time napping in the middle of the day on a date (was it now a date by this point?). But Lyon laid down, and Ephraim pulled up the blankets, and it was a little too snug with the both of them on a bed made for one, but it was also cozy and gave them excuses to cuddle closely. Lyon was starting to think hugging Ephraim would become addictive, alongside the kissing (and oh, to think he was allowed to now, and for ideally a long while yet to come). 

Ephraim kissed his forehead and wished him pleasant dreams, and Lyon wished the same as he snuggled into Ephraim's chest, Ephraim's chin resting atop his head. And when they slept, they had some of the most vivid recollections of each other yet. And when they'd wake later, they'd have each other carried over into the waking world, and nothing was more precious than such a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU necromancer Lyon, anyone?


	4. (G) Dowry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ephraim and Lyon are engaged, and they learn about the tradition of "dowries". They get carried away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon-compliant AU where nothing bad happens. This is 100% just "fluff and humor". Hope you enjoy this short but lighthearted story!

The marriage between the princes of Grado and Renais has been an unusual, albeit highly anticipated union ever since it was announced. It was a proposal met with positive reception from citizens far and wide, thanks to the nations' long-time allyship. However, such same sex unions were still uncommon in Royal families, and this led to a need for bending the rules so to speak - changes made to accommodate a lack of brides and double the grooms.

One such tradition that had to be altered was that of the dowry. In the early discussions, King Fado and Emperor Vigarde originally agreed to do away with the dowry– it'd be both unexpected and unneeded from either party. However, before the final judgement was made, prince Ephraim had stood in front of the whole court and boldly claimed he would give his betrothed the "most awe-inspiring dowry the world has ever seen."

And in turn, the prince Lyon's face turned redder than an apple when he'd stammered that he, too, would provide an equally suitable dowry "on principle."

++

"This is ridiculous. You're ridiculous," Eirika snorts when she sees the expensive gifts Ephraim keeps piling high on the carriage, and he's not even half done yet. Frankly, there's three carriages' worth of gifts here, and Ephraim will still need to ride separately himself, because there'll be no room to spare him a seat. Eirika tells him just that, and Ephraim laughs.

"Well that's what I have my horse for," he says like it's the obvious answer.

"What are you even getting Lyon? Does he need this much stuff? You are ridiculous." But she can't stop laughing, so at least she's getting some good entertainment out of her brother's tomfoolery.

Forde laughs, "Ephraim sure knows how to pick presents to woo a guy, I'll tell you that. I didn't even know 'jewel encrusted hair combs' were a thing, but–"

"But they're old Renais relics he shouldn't just be giving away," Kyle frowns.

"They're going to marry, what's the harm? And who's going to miss the loss of a 'relic' comb?" Forde says. "It'll just be gifts shared between them, anyway. And we're getting gifts from Grado after this, it's like, a win-win."

"Hm," Kyle hums, but says nothing else.

"So, Kyle agrees with me," Eirika says.

"And Forde agrees with _me_ ," Ephraim smiles.

"Forde always agrees with you."

"Hey," Forde says, like he's not sure if it's a compliment or insult.

"Yes, he does, because he has the right ideas," Ephraim says.

"Yeah, see? I'm smart, Ephraim said so."

"That doesn't make it true," Kyle says.

Forde looks aghast.

"Eirika, let me tell you something, now." Ephraim cuts in, changing the subject. "Do you've any idea how much agony it is for me, to wait until the day of our wedding? Our wedding that is 6 months away? 6 months! That is so _long_!" Ephraim whines. "The more gifts I send Lyon, the longer it'll take to unpack them all, the longer I can stay over there before I have to come back here and _wait some more_ until the wedding day."

"I lied. You aren't ridiculous. You're hilarious and a sap," she teases.

"Thank you, dear sister, I try."

"Aren't you, say, not supposed to kiss Lyon before the date? I forget the rules," she lies. She knows the rules very well.

"Oh shut it. I'll kiss him all I please."

"Assuming you don't get caught," she laughs again, and bids her brother farewell.

++

After that it was Lyon's turn, and he came to Renais with even bigger prizes, surprisingly.

"This is a relic lance from the 3rd Emperor's 3rd son, you see he was a lanceman like you," Lyon explains to Ephraim, who just looks entranced at the gaudy gilded weapon. "Oh, and this plate of armor should fit you, I think, it's not too practical since it's made of solid gold, but it's flashy in its own way. Oh, and–"

"Your highness, where should I put the Seraph Robe?" Knoll asks from the other side of the room.

"Ah, next to the Dragonshield over there."

As Lyon droned on, with Ephraim's rapt attention on him, Eirika rolled her eyes. She could already _feel_ the competitive streak bubbling up in her brother. He hated to back down from a challenge, and _he'd_ see something like this as a challenge.

And right on cue, Ephraim says, "Lyon, I swear to you, my next dowry is going to be twice– no, thrice as big as my first one."

"Next...? I thought we were only doing one each?"

"Are you joking? There's still so long until the wedding, there's plenty of time for more dowries. And I'm going to outdo yours by leagues, I'll show you."

"Ah, but then I'll have to outdo you as well, in my 2nd go at this."

"Not if I outdo you first."

"Do you two hear the sounds of your own voices? Sometimes I really wonder," Eirika says over them.

"What did I do?" Lyon asks.

"She's just jealous," Ephraim says, "Look, Lyon, let's go to my room, shall we?"

Lyon's ears turn very, very red. "But – but Eirika–"

"She won't say anything."

"Why do you have to say it in front of her, still? Eirika, I'm so sorry–"

"Don't apologize, Lyon, I already know the both of you are hopeless when it comes to each other."

Lyon stammers.

"Just go, shoo," Eirika waves a hand. "Get a room. I won't tell."

++

"I love you both like family–"

"I am your family. I'm your twin."

"Shut up, Ephraim. I love you both like family but I swear to the gods you both are making me gag. You can quit it with the dowries. Just, stop, both of you. You don't have to keep competing with each other on who can send better gifts. It's _literally_ pointless when we're only moving wealth around between each other. It's like passing the same gold piece back and forth and you _still_ get all gooey-eyed at each other every time. In fact– Lyon, I'm certain you've gifted Ephraim that _same_ silk rug 3 times now, because my brother keeps _gifting it back!"_

"Well I don't want it!" Lyon says.

"He needs it more than I do," Ephraim says.

"No I don't. I want my fiance to have all the nice things. What do I need gold or treasures for when I have his hand? That is the greatest treasure…"

"Oh, Lyon…"

"I cannot believe I am related to this much of a _sap_ and I cannot believe my intelligent soon-to-be brother-in-law is this _stupid_ when it comes to the man he's going to wed."

"Eirika."

"No! Shut it! You're both just– embarrassing. Do either of you even need these things, or are you both just wasting frivolous amounts of time, money, and traveling just to out-compete each other?"

They both fall silent.

Then Lyon says, "well, well it's not a waste, when we're ruling together, we can liquidate the assets we don't want or need and use the value to help the citizenry."

"So you admit this dowry stuff is a waste of time."

"It's not a waste of time," Lyon insists. "Because…"

"Because..?" Eirika knows the answer, she just wants to hear Lyon say it this time.

"Because sending dowries means we can see each other plenty before the wedding day," Ephraim cuts in, instead, "and it means we can do _this_."

In one fluid motion he grabs Lyon's waist, dips him, and kisses him on the mouth.

Eirika crosses her arms. _I suppose I'd do the same in such a circumstance_ , she thinks. _Not that I'd ever tell them that and encourage their antics_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vigarde: "Should we tell them this isn't even how dowries work?"  
> Fado: "No, no. Let the kids have their fun"

**Author's Note:**

> twitter [@gradoprinceiyon](https://mobile.twitter.com/gradoprinceIyon)


End file.
